21
21 is an arc number which appears often in That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever. It has appeared in many episodes, and is often unnoticed by the characters and viewers. It has currently appeared in every episode except A Tale Of Two... Well, Something ''and ''Chocolate Milk Just Chocolate. Appearances Across the series *Every time Chocolate Milk moves quickly and makes an animation smear that is very large, he has 9 eyes, 7 mouths and 5 wings, which add up to 21. *Most of the time when a TV show is on during an episode, the words "CHANNEL 21" appear in the top corner. *The credits purposely last 21.21 seconds. Season 1 Plungin' the Dungeon *The number can be seen written numerous times on the wall. Toilet Floods and Rubber Ducks *Chocolate Milk says to Kyle he's flooded the toilet 21 times already this year. *When the trio fly by a convinience store, the number is written in huge letters almost covering the full screen for one frame. The Completely Random Parade *There is a constellation seen in the sky throughout the entire episode that spells 21. *Everyone in the trio screams in this episode; all for 21 seconds exactly. This is considered the hardest one to find. *When Chocolate Milk gets repeatedly attacked by a Mars Bar, he exclaims that he's being doing this for around 21 years. Chocolate Milk All Over my Book *Whenever Chocolate Milk opens a page, it always says "Page 21" at the bottom. *When Chocolate Milk is selling his book, one of his fans say "I've been waiting 21 weeks for a signature!". *Another says "I'm 21 times bigger than your other biggest fan!". Prank Calls *When Circle decides to get a snack, he says "I'm getting a snack. We've already done like 21 prank calls, we should stop for a break". *Everyone in the other trio says they are 21 years old. Smell you Later *When Circle finds a book on how to restore magic milk, the book says that they only have 21 seconds to save the person when their milk turns pink. Chocolate Milk Just Chocolate None. Van Mania, Part 1 *Kyle wishes for 21 arms. *Chocolate Milk wishes to be 21 times faster. *Circle wishes for 21 more wishes. Van Mania, Part 2 *While Circle is sleep-talking, he briefly mutters "9+10 *yawn* 21" (a reference to the Vine). *When the trio are sent to the moon, Kyle says this is 21 times worse than anything they've ever done. The Dynamite Stick *When Scchpork asks for the trio's assistance yet again, Chocolate Milk screams "21 TIMES IN AN HOUR!" So Bubble *When Circle starts blowing bubbles in various shapes, he makes two, one in form of a 2, the other a 1. NORMAL? *BleeBlooBlopBlah's transformation to a normal town lasts 21 seconds. *21 characters appear in this episode. Unlucky for Some *When Kyle's eye pupils start moving around madly, they briefly spell "21" for a couple of frames. *Kyle is struck by lightning 21 times in the episode. Real Halloween *During King Ghost's speech, someone briefly whispers "21". *A "21 Seconds Later" timecard appears. *A "21 Hours Later" timecard appears. *A "21 Eterneties Later" timecard appears. Nintendo Thing *Every Nintendo game box seen has the number "2121" written somewhere. *21 people were involved in the riot. *Kyle's game has 21 levels. Story Night *When the machine is spinning to reveal the storyteller, "21" appears briefly for a frame. *Kyle says at the end "I spent 21 days working on that story!" Kyle and Co. *When Kyle falls asleep on his computer, the letter "o" is repeatedly typed. A total of 21 are on the screen at the end of the sequence. TBA Category:Arc numbers Category:That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever Category:Running gags